un amor entre un blondies y un humano
by misaki kusama
Summary: el amor llega de manera inesperada a nuestra vidas no importa que seas de otro mundo el amor siempre llega riki/iason katze/raoul
1. Chapter 1

que pasaria si un dia llegara el amor de tu vida sin que tu lo sepas, y que ese amo seria tu mas grande adiccion e imposible de dejar ¿ que harias? y mas si es de otro planeta, el amor esta en donde menos te lo imaginas


	2. capitulo 2: la tierra

**aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero que le guste, esta historia va dedicada a SesshomaruSama y espero que le gusto el primer capitulo**

**sesshomaru no me pertenece solo lo tomo prestado de kagome y su creadora Rumiko Takahashi **

**Ai no Kusabi no me pertenece solo lo tomo prestado **

**Capitulo 1: la tierra **

_NARRA IASON_

_júpiter nos mando hacer a buscar mas esclavo pero aquí ya los esclavo se están acabando en el planeta amoi, pero hay pocos mestizos para que sean esclavos de nosotros los blondies, júpiter buscaba un planeta donde aya gente como nosotros esperamos dos meses hasta que júpiter nos mando a reunir a todos los blondies para darnos una información yo me senté al lado de mi amigo raoul am, yo tengo el cabello largo color rubio platino, ojos azules pálido mi piel es blanca soy alto, mi amigo raoul tiene el cabello rubio mas oscuro, sus ojos son color verde-azulados hay otros blondies, todos estamos sentados en la mesa, júpiter llego y todo estaba en silencio, _

**_júpiter: hijos míos ya se donde buscaran mas esclavos - dijo júpiter a nosotros_**

_iason: donde - le pregunte a el_

_**júpiter: en un planeta llamado tierra - dijo júpiter, todos nos quedamos impresionados - en la tierra hay muchos mestizos - dijo júpiter**  
_

_1 blondies: júpiter que quiere? - dijo un blondies a júpiter_

**_júpiter: quiero que vallan a ya a prender sobre un poco sobre los humanos y traigan a los que quieran para que sean eslavos - dijo júpiter a sus hijos - van a ir todos _**

_raoul: cuando partimos - dijo raoul a júpiter_

**_júpiter: ahora mismo, solo van a viajar 10 blondies - dijo júpiter - yo voy a elegir lo que van a la tierra - y empezó a elegir quienes son lo que van a ir a la tierra - y los dos últimos son Raoul Am y Iason Mink, tienen que pasar desapercibidos, los humanos no tiene que saber que ustedes vienen de otro mundo, parten dentro de una hora - júpiter dijo y desaparecido _**

_todos nos levantamos de las sillas y nos fuimos de la sala_

_raoul: valla como serán los humanos - pregunto raoul a mi _

_iason: no se tal vez sean diferente a nosotros - le dije a el y cada uno se fue a su departamento a empacar ropa no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar en la tierra, después de empacar ropa suficiente, nos fuimos a la nave, jupiter puso los natos a la tierra nos vamos a tardar como 2 dias para llegar a la tierra, la nave despego vi a mi planeta por la ventana de mi cuarto y di un suspiro y me imagine como seria la tierra, me acosté en la cama y me dormir_

_narra sesshy:_

_dos días después_

_la nave de los blondies aterrizo en el planeta tierra, cuando la nave llego a la tierra vio edificio y lo escaneo para que no reconociera que era una nave de otro mundo y aterrizo en un parque, los 10 blondies estaban en el centro de operaciones, esta viendo a la pantalla como los humanos estaban vestidos, se vieron ellos mismo como esta vestido_

_los humanos se visten raro - pensaron los 10 blondies_

_xxx: tenemos que vestirnos a si - dijo un blondies del nombre de sesshomaru el es alto, su cabello es largo de color plata, su piel es blanca y de apariencia suave y sus ojos son de color dorados_

raoul: vamos sesshomaru no te enojes - dijo raoul a sesshomaru, el le miro una mirada asesina. sesshomaru es uno de los blondies mas orgulloso que hay, ellos se pusieron la ropa de los humanos que la computadora escaneo

iason tiene puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, tiene unos zapatos deportivos de color negro su cabello rubio lo tiene atado en una coleta

raoul tiene puesto un pantalón de color blanco con una camisa color azul claro y tiene unos zapatos de color negros su cabello lo tiene suelto

sesshomaru tiene puesto un bluyin de color azul claro y una camisa negra y tiene unos zapatos de color negro su cabello lo tiene atado en una coleta alta

raoul: donde estamos - dijo a los otros blondies

iason: no sabemos raoul sera mejor preguntar - dijo iason a su amigo

vieron a una chica de cabello rojo claro ojos color verde era delgada y es alta, la vieron caminar hacia ellos

raoul: disculpe donde estamos - le dijo a la chica, ella lo miro extraño

_raoul: disculpe donde estamos - le dijo a la chica, ella lo miro extraño_

_chica: estamos en tokio - dijo ella a las 10 personas que la miraron extraña - tokio la capital de japón? - dijo mirando a las 10 persona que estaban hay - son extranjeros verdad?_

_iason: si - le dijo a la chica _

_chica: bueno bienvenidos a tokio - dijo la pelirroja, en ese momento sono algo extraño para los blondies_

_los blondies miraron a la chica que tenia una caja rara en sus manos, ella se puso la caja en la oreja _

_chica: hola? - dijo a la caja - que pasa?... - dijo poniéndose una mano en los ojos - KATZE - grito a la caja - no puedo ir... - le dijo la chica parecía que quería matar a alguien - no puedo ir por que 10 personas están frente mio y son extranjeros y te dijo algo parece que fueron sacados de un anime - dijo la chica mirando a los blondies - no se, estas con riki... ok ven para a ca y trae a riki - dijo la pelirroja - lo siento es que un molesto amigo mio me llamo,_

_en ese momento los blondies escucharon algo y dirigieron su mirada y vieron a dos chicos que se bajaban de una moto, ellos no saben lo que son_

_raoul vio a un chico alto, su cabello es rojo y sus ojos son ámbar lo que sorprendió a los blondies, y tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, raoul se le quedo mirando fijamente _

_iason miro al otro chico que estaba al lado del pelirrojo, su cabello es de color negro y sus ojos son del mismo color de su cabello. _

_los blondies miraron como ellos caminaban donde están ellos_

_xxx: serena - dijo el pelirrojo con una voz profunda que izo que el corazón de raoul se acelerara - serana quienes son ellos? - le dijo a la chica, el pelirrojo los miro a todos _

_serena: ellos son extranjeros y no saben nada de tokio - le dijo la chica a los dos chicos_

_xxxx: y a nosotros que nos interesa - dijo el pelinegro con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón_

_serena: vamos a ayudarlos - dijo la chica feliz, los blondies miraba a los 3 _

_xxx: QUE - gritaron al mismo tiempo, los blondies miraron como los dos chicos humano estaban muy sorprendidos _

_serena: vamos katze - le dijo mirando al pelirrojo y los blondies miraron al pelirrojo a si que su nombre es katze - y riki por favor - le dijo al pelinegro y iason ya sabe el nombre del pelinegro riki que lindo nombre aunque raro _

_katze: te acuerda la ultima vez que ayudamos a un desconocido - dijo mirando a su amiga - esta bien vamos a ayudar pero tu te aras responsable si unos de nosotros salimos violados - dijo katze a la chica que lo abrazo - o muerto - dijo con una sonrisa _

_serena: gracias katze-kun - le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente - eres el mejor y eso no pasara _

_kazte: claro que lo soy - dijo mostrando una sonrisa que desmayaria a mas de una persona, serena se sonrojo y miro a riki, sesshomaru la miraba desde que se acercaron a preguntar donde estaban _

_la chica es hermosa y tiene un lindo sonrojo - dijo sesshomaru mirando a la chica - pero que? por que pienso eso?_

_serena: chicos se pueden presentar - les dijo a los blondies, ellos dudaron un momento y vieron a la chica, - bien empezamos nosotros soy serena taisho - dijo la chica presentándose _

_katze: soy katze - dijo el pelirrojo mirando a raoul _

_riki: soy riki - dijo el pelinegro _

_iason: soy iason mucho gusto - dijo mirando al pelinegro_

_raoul: soy raoul - dijo mirando de arriba hacia bajo al pelirrojo_

_sesshomaru: soy sesshomaru - dijo mirando a la chica que seguia abrazada a katze. siguieron diciendo sus nombre a los humanos _

_katze: serena sueltame - dijo katze a su amiga, la chica se aparto de katze - bien que quieren hacer primero _

_raoul: no lo se, ustedes conocen tokio - le dijo a raoul_

_riki: serena tiene tu camioneta - le dijo a su amiga _

_serena: si - dijo la pelirroja_

_katze: bien como tu camioneta no cabe las 10 persona, nosotros dos nos llevaremos a dos en nuestra motos y tu te llevas a el resto _

_serena: gracias a dios la camioneta caben como 8 personas - dijo serena _

_riki: bien donde esta tu camioneta - le pregunto a ella _

_serena: a unas cuadras de aquí - le dijo a riki_

_katze: bien - dijo katze - solo dos pueden ir con nosotros - dijo katze a los blondies _

_iason: yo voy con riki - dijo viendo como el pelinegro lo miro_

_raoul: yo voy contigo - le dijo raoul a katze, este lo miro _

_serena: ok los otros se van con migo - le dijo a los 8 blondies - donde lo esperamos_

riki: en el lugar que siempre comemos - le dijo a serena

serena: bueno nos vemos dentro de 2 hora - dijo serena y ella empezó a caminar seguida de los 8 blondies

katze y riki fueron a sus motos que estaban cerca de ellos, iason y raoul estaban detrás de ellos viendo su espalda, vieron como los dos chicos se montaron en las motos

la moto de katze es roja con negro y la moto de riki es negra,

los dos se montaron en sus motos, iason y raoul los miraron

katze: que pasa no se van a montar - les dijo a los dos, raoul se fue donde katze y con ayuda de el se monto en la moto - sera mejor que te agarres fuerte de mi - le dijo mirando a raoul

iason izo lo mismo que raoul se acerco ha riki y vio la moto de el, nunca a visto algo igual, riki ayudo a iason a montarse en la moto

riki: bien a garrate fuerte - dijo riki a iason que lo miraba, katze y riki prendieron sus motos y katze arranco primero raoul se agarro fuertemente de la cintura de katze cuando este arranco, riki izo lo mismo arranco y iason se agarro fuertemente de riki,

katze y riki manejaban rápidos

katze: riki vamos rápidos tu sabes que ese lugar se llena rápido - dijo katze a su amigo

riki: ok entonce vamos mas rápidos - le dijo riki a katze y los conducieron mas rápido

como pueden manejar y hablar al mismo tiempo - pensaron los dos blondies


	3. Chapter 3: la comida

**_me alegro que le aya gustado la historia y el primer capitulo, bueno aqui vamos con el segundo capitulo_**

**_capitulo 2: la comida_**

_NARRA RIKI_

_llegamos rapido a donde siempre comemos katze,serena y yo, nos bajamos de la motos juntos a los dos chicos y entramos al restaurante, _

_xxx: riki-kun katze-kun - grito una voz femeninas nosotros nos voltiamos y vi frente nuestro estaba una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro, sus ojos son castaño claro y ella tiene la piel morena y es de estatura normal - la misma mesa chicos? _

_katze: no sakura - dijo el nombre de nuestra amiga - que sea una mesa para 13 personas _

_sakura: otra vez serena ayudando a personas - nos dijo a nosotros _

_riki: si - le dije a ella_

_sakura: bueno vamos chicos los llevare a su mesa -dijo sakura empezando a caminar, nosotros 4 la seguimos - y serena llegara ahorita?_

_katze: si - dijo katze - le tiene que dar algo verdad? _

_sakura: si - dijo dando un suspiro, katze y yo nos miramos y despues la miramos_

_katze: oye sakura como sigues con tu pareja - dijo viendo a la castaña, ella lo miro con ojos triste _

_riki: seguro pasa algo para que ella este a si - dijo riki con los brazos cruzados _

_sakura: si me disculpa debo ir a la cocina - dijo sakura y se fue de hay _

_katze: ahora que le izo ese idiota a nuestra querida amiga - dijo katze sentandose, raoul lo miraba fijamente_

_serena: chicos - grito serena, los 4 voltearon a ver a serena y a los blondies, todos se sentaron - tengo hambre que quieren comer ustedes? - les pregunto a los blondies_

_riki: que tal si pedimos una pizza - dijo riki a serena que sonrio - SAKURA - grito riki a sakura _

_los blondies vieron a parecer __una chica de cabellos castaño oscuro, sus ojos son castaño claro y ella tiene la piel morena y es de estatura normal, un blondies la miraba fijamente_

___sakura: serena - dijo feliz a la chica - toma - dijo sacando algo que los blondies vieron que le entregaban un libro?_

___serena: no puede ser como lo conseguiste - dijo serena feliz abrazando a su amiga, sesshomaru ve como serena abraza a la chica_

___sakura: mejor no preguntes - le dijo guiñando un ojo - bien que van a pedir para comer, la casa invita _

___kazte: yo quiero comer ramen - dijo katze a sakura que empezo a notar_

___serena: yo quiero un origiri - dijo serena _

___riki: yo quiero un pizza pequeña - le dijo a sakura_

___sakura: y ustedes - les dijo a los 10 blondies_

___2 blondies: que tienes? - le pregunto el mismo blondies que miraba hace rato a sakura _

___sakura: tenemos de todos - dijo la chica feliz _

___katze: no tiene todo - dijo katze con una sonrisa arrogante _

___sakura: callate K.A.T.Z.E - grito la castaña sonrojada - se que no tenemos todo lo que uno puede ofrecer, ademas no cobramos tan caro como otros restaurante _

___riki: genial ya van a empezar a discutir - dijo riki con fastidio_

___sakura: el siempre empieza - dijo señalando a katze, los blondies veian el comportamiento de los humanos_

___serena: parecen una pareja de casados - dijo serena con una sonrisa divertida_

___katze: prefiero tirarme un tiro antes de salir con ella - dijo señalando a sakura_

___sakura: y yo prefiero lanzarme de un edificio antes que estar con este tarado - dijo sakura con los brazos cruzado en su pecho, un blondies la miraba fijamente _

___riki: ya antes de que vallan a matarse, sakura puedes traer la comida - dijo riki, serena suspiro y sakura se fue a la cocina - traeles la especialidad de la casa - grito riki_

___sakura: ok - grito de vuelta_

___serena: por que siempre ustedes dos pelean - dijo serena a su amigo_

___katze: mmm - dijo ignorando a serena_

___todos escucharon un ruido en la cocina en ese momento katze,riki y serena se miraron, y se levantaron juntos con los 10 blondies y fueron a ver donde era ese ruido y lo que sorprendio a los blondies fue ver a la castaña tirada en el suelo tocandose la mejilla y vieron a un hombre rubio y de ojos verdes frente de ella con la mano alzadas, los blondies se sorprendieron de ver a alguien que tenga el color de su cabello _

___serena: sakura estas bien - dijo ayudando a levantar a su amiga y los blondies vieron la cara de la chica en su mejilla derecha tiene una marca de una mano - como te atreves a pegarle una mujer_

___el rubio de cabello corto la miro, pero serena no se asusto_

___riki: un hombre que le pega a una mujer es de cobarde - dijo riki mirando al rubio de cabello corto, los 10 blondies se miraron - y tu eres un cobarde por pegarle a una mujer_

___xxx: mmm - dijo el hombre con enojo_

___katze: largo de aqui - dijo al rubio _

___xxxx: no me voy hasta que ella me de una explicacion por que termino con migo - dijo señalando a sakura que estaba detras de serena asustada_

___serena: espera tu eres takurui - dijo serena seria _

___takurui: si soy yo - dijo el joven rubio_

___sakura: largo - dijo sakura a su ex pareja - te e dicho largo - grito fuertemente y llorando. el rubio salio de restaurante, sakura se abrazo a katze _

___serena: cuando lo dejaste - dijo serena a su amiga_

___sakura: hace 4 dias - dijo sakura ya tranquila _

___riki: estas bien verdad? - le pregunto riki _

___sakura: si y disculpe la molestia que le e causado a ustedes vallan a la mesa que ya le llevo la comida - dijo sakura a todos, todos se fueron a la mesa_

___katze: nunca e visto a si a sakura - dijo katze mirando hacia la cocina - la ultima vez que la vi a si fue cuando sus padres murieron - dijo katze mirando a serena y a riki_

___riki: de donde son ustedes - dijo riki a los blondies_

___obito: somos de un lugar muy lejano - dijo un blondies que era allto, cabellos plateados y ojos verdes_

___serena: bueno de que pais son- pregunto a ellos_

___raoul: pais? - pregunto _

___riki: en que mundo viven - dijo riki a los blondies que se asustaron - pais es donde viven varias persona como nosotros y cada pais tiene su capital y su estado donde viven personas y los paises tiene su presidente - les dijo a los blondies _

___serena: para mi que son de Londres Inglaterra - dijo serena a los blondies _

___sakura: chicos ya esta la comida - dijo sakura apareciendo con un carrito que tenia mucha comida - los blondies vieron la comida era muy rica - un plato de ramen para el tarado de katze-kun - dijo sakura katze la miro mal - un ____origiri para serena - dijo mirando a serena - una pizza para riki-kun - dijo dandole una pizza a riki - y por ultimo el especial de la casa para los amigos de mis queridos amigos - dijo poniendo un plato grande en la mesa, los blondies estaban con la boca abierta por la comida - bueno ya les traigo su bebidas - dijo sakura_

_______los blondies agarraron cada uno su plato y con miedo pusieron un poco de comida en sus bocas y la probaron y abrieron los ojos_

_______iason: la comida esta muy rica - dijo iason a los 3 humanos que rieron _

_______sakura: bueno aqui esta los jugos - dijo sakura y puso los 13 jugos en la mesa _

_______los blondies estaban maravillados con la comida de los humanos es muy rica pensaron los blondies_


	4. Chapter 4: que es anime?

_** hola chicos y chicas como están espero que le aya gustado el capitulo anterior **_

_**bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo**_

_**capitulo 3: que es anime? y sabiendo la historia de los humanos que nos ayudaron **_

_narra serena_

_riki: oye serena que te dio sakura en el restaurante - pregunto riki a mi _

_serena: me trago el ultimo anime y también el manga de Ai no Kusabi pensé que ya no se conseguía - dijo serena con un brillo en los ojos _

_katze: tu y tus caricatura - dijo katze los blondies lo miraron que es anime? pensaron _

_serena: no es caricatura es anime baka - dijo pegando le en el hombro - ademas estoy feliz de que me a ya encontrado el anime_

_riki: me pregunto que tuvo que hacer sakura para que te lo consiguiera - dijo riki a serena _

_obito: que es anime? - pregunto obito a los 3 humano_

_serena: es lo mejor que le paso a la humanidad - dijo con ojos soñadores_

_katze: es lo peor que a pasado en la historia - dijo katze en un susurro y vio el rostro de serena _

_serena: bueno le contare su definición - dijo serena a los blondies - Anime (アニメ), es la palabra cuyo significado engloba a los dibujos animados de procedencia japonesa tanto fuera como dentro del país. En Japón se incluyen en la definición los dibujos animados de procedencia extranjera. _

_La formación del término ha derivado desde la palabra de origen inglés animation, cuyo significado en español es animación. En el idioma nipón, esta palabra se transcribe, adaptada a los símbolos de los que disponen en su silabario, como animeeshon, el cual ha evolucionado hasta convertirse en anime. _

_Hay otras teorías acerca de la procedencia del término, pero todas coinciden que proviene de algún idioma en el que su significado inicial era el de animación. Esta palabra, en cualquier idioma de raíz latina, procede del término anima, que actualmente habría derivado hasta convertirse en el término alma. Este concepto asociado con anime nos crea la idea de que es una técnica por la cual los dibujos cobran vida con el movimiento. _

_En los primeros años de expansión internacional, el anime era conocido por el nombre, caído ya en desuso, de japanimation. Esta palabra nació de la unión de la definición en ingles del término anime: "Japanese Animation", es decir, Animación Japonesa. Este término tan sólo duró dos décadas, entre los años 1970 y 1990, hasta que finamente cayó en el olvido. Estas fechas coincidirán con la primera y segunda oleada de la cultura anime. Su desaparición coincidió con la resurrección del anime a mediados de los 90′. En Japón, la palabra japanimation es usada actualmente para distinguir la animación nipona de la extranjera - termino serena de decirle a los blondies que es el anime _

_riki: y ya saben lo que es anime - dijo riki con fastidio iason lo miro - sera mejor que no le digas a ellos que el libro que te trajo sakura es yaoi no quieres que ellos queden traumado de por vida - dijo riki__  
_

_katze: chicos fue un gusto en conocerle pero tengo que ir a trabajar - dijo katze a todos y se paro de la silla _

_serena: katze por que no te tomas un día libre del trabajo - dijo serena a su amigo_

_katze: tu sabes que si cumplo con mi trabajo el se va a enojar - dijo katze mirando a serena - ademas tu sabes como es el _

_sakura: no se por que trabajas para el - dijo sakura a katze los blondies se asustaron no sintieron su presencia _

_katze: le debo mi vida - dijo katze, ello conoce la historia de como se izo cicatriz y de como el le salvo la vida - dijo katze a sus amigos, los blondies lo miraron _

_serena: dile que me estas ayudando con algo - dijo serena a katze _

_sakura: por favor - dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro _

_katze: esta bien dejarme llamarlo y hablo con el - dijo katze a serena y a sakura,_

_serena: nadie se recite a los ojos de cachorro - dijo serena chocando la mano con sakura y las dos soltaron una carcajada de alegría _

_iason vio a riki perdiendo algo y vio que era un cigarrillo pero este era blanco no era como los que tenia en su planeta _

_sakura: riki te e dicho muchas veces que no fumes en el restaurante - dijo sakura enojado, los blondies junto a serena vieron a riki y a sakura enojada tenia el ceño fruncido _

_serena: ademas riki eso te hace daño en a tu cuerpo - dijo serena a riki _

_sakura: y no queremos que de te cáncer de pulmón - dijo triste sakura, los blondies miraron a las dos humana - tu sabes que el cáncer es la peor cosa que le a pasado a la humanidad _

_serena: estoy de acuerdo - dijo serena a sakura _

_(N/S: quise poner esta parte sobre el cáncer para que los blondies sepan sobre las enfermedades de los humanos y el riesgo que uno puede ocurrir)_

_riki apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero y miro a la chicas que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, katze entro por la puerta y miro a todos_

_katze: de que me perdí? - pregunto a su amigo _

_riki: de nada - dijo riki - sera mejor que los llevemos a su casa se esta haciendo de noche - dijo riki a serena _

_serena: bien sakura nos vemos mañana - dijo y salieron del restaurante - bien chicos donde viven ustedes - les dijo serena a los blondies, ellos le dijeron y se fueron , cuando llegaron al lugar, se despidieron de los 10 blondies y se fueron a su casa_

_iason estaba en su cuarto pensando mas bien pensando en alguien y ese alguien es riki, no se dio cuenta de que su amigo raoul junto a seshomaru entraron a su cuarto_

_raoul: iason - dijo raoul a su amigo y iason salio del trance _

_iason: que pasa - le dijo a raoul y vio a sesshomaru_

_seshomaru: queremos que mire esto - dijo sesshomaru y una pantalla apareció frente de los 3 . vieron a una mujer de unos 22 años de cabellos negros y ojos color violeta, ella estaba _

**_noticias_**

**_mujer: hoy encontramos al joven que desapareció hace 2 meses el chico fue aya do muerto - dijo la mujer mostrando imágenes de la escena del crimen - vamos a buscar al el culpable y lo meteremos a lo meteremos a princion para que pague y la familia pueda estar tranquila - dijo la mujer - en otra noticia la escritora serena taisho nos ha deslumbrado con su famoso novela amo y mascota - dijo la mujer y los 3 blondies abrieron los ojos - esperamos que la novela salga al mercado, para que todos la lean - dijo sonriendo - me acaban de confirmar de que el rey de la bachata viene a dar un concierto aquí en tokio, - dijo la mujer _**

_sesshomaru: rey de la bachata? - dijo sesshomaru con una ceja alzada _

_raoul: la chica alguien importante - dijo raoul a los dos _

_iason: si - dijo iason - por que no investigado todos de ellos - dijo iason a sus 2 compañeros - computadora investiga todo acerca de riki,katze,serena taisho y sakura - le dijo a la computadora que empezó a investigar sobre ellos 4 _

_sesshomaru: seguro la información llegara mañana - dijo sesshomaru pero la computadora emitió un sonido - que rapido_

_iason: riki the dark nació el 24 de marzo sus padres son irazue uzami y su padre es hirose the dark, ambos padres son de la clase trabajadora, el estudio en un colegio de tokio publico fue un chico muy problemático y se metía en problema en su infancia, el es un chico humilde, su madre murió cuando tenia 9 años de edad, conoce a katze a los 14 años no se sabe por que se hicieron amigos, riki conoce a sakura y a serena a los 15 años se hicieron amigos cuando riki las defendió de un chico que las molestaba, katze y riki son conocimos como el dúo inolvidable, después de que salio de la escuela, fue e estudiar a una universidad publica donde volvió a ver a sus amigos, en la universidad eran conocido como los 4 mosqueteros , riki entro a la universidad a los 17 años junto con katze, riki estudio por 3 años. después de estudiar su carrera, empezó a trabajar en hacer entregas a otros lugares y arreglar autos y motos, el siempre esta en contacto con su padre y siempre lo visita y siempre esta en contando con sus amigos __- termino de contar la historia de riki, raoul y sesshomaru tenían la boca abierta_

_raoul: katze himura nació el 10 de octubre sus padres son mako himura .se desconoce la identidad de su madre, el padre era una persona humilde trabajaba mucho para mantenerlos ha los dos, katze estudio en un colegio privado gracias a los esfuerzo de su padre, katze siempre fue un chico relajado nunca se metía en problemas, siempre hacia sus deberes, el también se metía en problemas pero nunca lo atrapaban, siempre le a interesado la tecnología, siempre hacia mandado a su padre, cuando cumplió los 14 años de edad se traslado a un colegio publico y conoció a riki no se saben como se hicieron amigos, cundo cumplió los 15 años conoció a sakura y a serena gracias a riki, desde ese día fueron llamado el dúo inolvidable, después de salir del colegio se rencontró con sus amigos. en la universidad los llamaron los 4 mosqueteros por que ello nunca se separaban, paso 3 años estudiando su carrera, cuando katze cumplió sus 17 años sufrió un accidente que le dejo una cicatriz en su cara, fue salvado por un hombre misterioso se desconoce su identidad, desde ese dia katzu trabaja para el, pagando le por salvarlo de morir, después de que saliera de la universidad, trabaja para su maestro buscando le información y trabaja en un mercado negro - dijo raoul terminando de leer y abrió los ojos_

_obito: que hacen chicos - dijo obito llegando asustando a los 3 blondies_

_iason: estamos leyendo la vida de los humanos que vimos hoy para confiar en ello - dijo iason a obito_

_raoul: ya hemos leído a riki y a katze las única que falta son serena y sakura - dijo raoul a obito_

_sesshomaru: serena taisho nacio el 1 de agosto sus padre son kagome takuita y kurama taisho sus padre son gente importante, tiene un hermano mayor llamado itachi mayor que ella por 4 años, serena estudio en un colegio privado serena siempre fue una niña divertida y desde niña le gustaba escribir siempre le gustaba hacer bromas a su hermano mayor, ella tuvo una infancia feliz, ella se mudo a tokio a los 10 años por un trabajo de su padres, ella conoció a sakura a los 13 años se hicieron amigas muy buena amigas, a los 14 años ella conoció a riki y a ketzu se hicieron amigos cuando riki, las defendió de un chico que la estaba molestando, ellos nunca se separaban siempre eran amigos las personas lo veía y se quedaban sorprendido por la amistad de ellos, ella se reencontró con sus amigos a los 17 años y desde hay empezaron a llamarlos los 4 mosquetero ella estudio por 4 años su carrera , ella después de que salio de la universidad empezó a trabajar como escritora, ella escribir novelas BL se volvió famosa por los libros que escribe, ella siempre visita a sus amigos y siempre tiene nuevas idea para nuevas novela BL, ella a ganado muchos premios por sus novelas, ella es la mas joven escritora - dijo terminando de leer, los 4 estaban muy sorprendidos_

_obito: valla - dijo obito sorprendido_

_sesshomaru: la chica es importante - dijo sesshomaru viendo una foto de serena sonriendo _

_iason: falta sakura quien quiere leer - dijo iason a los 3 blondies_

_obito: yo leo - dijo obito - bien sakura amori nació el 24 de septiembre su padres son kokoro ashia y taichi amori sus padres son de clase media, tiene un hermano mayor llamado shin, ella era una chica alegre siempre se la pasaba riendo con su hermano y era muy amable con las personas, ella igual que riki siempre se metía en problema por hacer bromas, cuando tenia 9 años ella cambio por completo no era la misma niña alegre, sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto lo único que sobre vivieron fueron ella y su hermano mayor, desde ese día ella cambio por completo ya no era la misma sus ojos estaba triste todo el tiempo, su hermano mayor se izo cargo de ella, saiura cuando cumplió los 13 años conoció a serena se volvieron muy amigas, ella la ayudo a olvidar su tristeza, sakura volvió a ser la misma de antes, su hermano estaba muy feliz de que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes, cuando tenia los 14 años conoció a riki y a katze que la cambiaron por completo siempre sonría y siempre le hacia bromas a katze y siempre se divertía con serena y riki, ella entro a la universidad a los 17 años, ante de que entrara a la universidad ella vio con sus propios ojos como su hermano moria frente suyo por protegerla, cuando se reencontró con sus amigos, ellos supieron la noticia de la muerte de su hermano y la ayudaron a salir de ese oscuridad que se estaba uniendo y ella siempre andaba con sus amigos y ella fue quien dijo que eran los cuatros mosquetero y a si los empezaron a llamar, ella estudio por 4 años cocina y esta estudiando música, ella tiene un restaurante que es famoso por su comida y también trabaja en un restaurante como cantante - termino de leer y todos quedaron con la boca abierta _

_iason: valla la chica tiene un pasado doloroso - dijo iason a los 3 blondies _

_obito miro la foto de ella con un chico de cabello castaño claro y sus ojos azules, el la tenia agarrada por la cintura y su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y ella sonriendo feliz _

_raoul: computadora busca todo lo que sepa de los humanos y sus costumbre - dijo raoul a la computadora que empezó a investigar mas sobre los humanos - sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir - dijo raoul y los 3 salieron del cuarto de iason_


	5. Chapter 5: TRABAJO

**me alegra que le aya gustado el capitulo anterior, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de un amor entre un blondies y un humano espero que le guste el capitulo**

**sesshy: las canciones no me pertenecen y Ai no Kusabi no me pertenece yo solo los tomo para hacer la historia**

**la cancion se llama ****When I Look At You la canta** **Miley Cyrus**

**taisho: sesshy te necesito**

**sesshy: que pasa **

**taisho: usami quiere hablar con tigo**

**sesshy: dile que estoy ocupada **

**taisho: bueno le voy a decir y si me pasa algo es tu culpa **

**sesshy: ok ok dile que cuando termine de escribir este capitulo voy hablar con el**

**taisho: ok bueno adios**

**sesshy: adios**

**sesshy: les dejo la cancion traducida, busque la cancion en español y por fin la encontre y aqui les dejo la traduccion en español **

**Todo el mundo necesita inspiración **  
**Todo el mundo necesita un alma **  
**hermosa Melody **  
**Cuando las noches tan largo**

**Porque no hay garantía **  
**Que esta vida es fácil ...**

**Sí ! Cuando mi mundo **  
**Está cayendo a pedazos **  
**Cuando no hay luz **  
**Para romper la oscuridad **  
**Eso es cuando yo ... **  
**Te miro**

**Cuando las ondas **  
**Inundan la costa **  
**Y no puedo **  
**Encontrar mi camino a casa ya **  
**Eso es cuando yo ... **  
**Te miro **  
**Cuando te miro**

**Veo el perdón **  
**Veo la verdad **  
**Tú me amas por lo que soy **  
**Al igual que las estrellas Sostenga la luna **  
**Justo allí donde pertenecen **  
**Y sé Yo no soy solo**

**Sí ! Cuando mi mundo **  
**Está cayendo a pedazos **  
**Cuando theres ninguna luz **  
**Para romper la oscuridad **  
**Eso es cuando yo ... **  
**Te miro**

**Cuando las ondas **  
**Inundan la costa **  
**Y no puedo **  
**Encontrar mi camino a casa ya **  
**Eso es cuando yo ... **  
**Te miro**

**Usted apper como un sueño para mí **  
**Al igual que los colores del caleidoscopio **  
**Eso me cubren todo lo que necesito **  
**Cada aliento que respiro **  
**¿No lo sabes **  
**eres hermosa**

**Sí ! Sí !**

**Cuando las ondas **  
**Inundan la costa **  
**Y no puedo **  
**Encontrar mi camino a casa ya **  
**Eso es cuando yo ... **  
**Te miro**

**Sí ! Sí !**

**Usted acaba de apper **  
**como un sueño para mí.**

**sesshy: este capitulo va dedicado a SesshomaruSama y muchas gracias por ayudarme eres una gran amiga y una gran lectora**

**capitulo 4: buscando trabajo**

3 semanas despues

ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que los blondies llegaron a la tierra y conociera a riki,serena,katze y sakura

los blondies tenian que buscar trabajos, los 10 blondies decidieron que se separaria

raoul: por que no le pedimos ayuda a sakura - dijo a los 3 blondies que estaban en la habitacion de obito

obito: por mi no hay problema - dijo obito

todos se vistieron con la ropa que la computadora escaneaba y salieron al restaurante de sakura

los 4 blondies llegaron al restaurante de sakura y vieron a sakura cantando una cancion

sakura: Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a soul  
Beautiful Melody  
When the nights so long

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy...

Yeah! When my world  
Is falling apart  
When there is no light  
To break up the dark  
Thats when I...I  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore  
And I can´t  
Find my way home anymore  
Thats when I...I  
I look at you  
When I look at you

I see forgiveness  
I see the true  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I´m not alone

Yeah! When my world  
Is falling apart  
When theres no light  
To break up the dark  
Thats when I...I  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore  
And I can´t  
Find my way home anymore  
Thats when I...I  
I look at you

You apper just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors  
That cover me all I need  
Every breath that I Breathe  
Don´t you Know  
You´re beautiful

Yeah! Yeah!

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore  
And I can´t  
Find my way home anymore  
Thats when I...I  
I look at you

Yeah! Yeah!

You apper just  
like a dream to me.

los 4 blondies escucharon a sakura cantar y se quedaron impresionados por la voz que tiene, es preciosa, sakura voltio a ver a los 4 blondies y pego un grito

sakura: dios chico no asusten a si - dijo ella podiendose una mano en el corazon

iason: lo sentimos - dijo iason mirandola

sakura: que quieren? - pregunto sakura a los blondies

raoul: queremos que nos ayudes ¿podrias?

sakura: claro que si, diganme en que

obito: es que queremos trabajar, pero no sabemos en donde

sakura: mmm, pues bueno aqui necesitan un ayudante de cocina

obito: yo soy bueno en la cocina

sakura: ahora faltan ustedes, sera mejor que les hable a riki, serena, katze

iason: me pareceria perfecto

sakura: entonces permitanme tantito

sesshomaru: si, y muchas gracias

sakura: de que chicos

sakura saco su celular y marco el numero de riki despues de tres tonos riki contesto

sakura: riki?

riki: si, dime sakura ¿ que pasa?

sakura: queria saber si tu katze y serena podrian venir aqui al restaurant

riki: si, pero para que

sakura: se trata de nuestros amigos extranjeros

riki: ah comprendo, en seguida vamos

riki llamo a los otros dos para ir, al restaurant de sakura, nos les dijo apara que porque ahi les diria sakura por que ni el sabia muy bien para que los solicitaba su amiga

katze: sakura ya estamos aqui ¿ para que nos necesitabas?

sakura: bien chicos nuestros amigos, sesshomaru, raoul, e iason necesitan trabajar pero pues no saben en donde

serena: bueno yo necesito un buen editor de mis escritos

sesshomaru: yo se de literatura y algo mas

serena: pues bienvenido a mi equipo, mañana te espero y te voy a dar la direccion

sesshomaru: muchas gracias

riki: yo tabajo como mecanico, arreglo autos y motos, y pues si luego necesito que alguien me haga los balances en la computadora

iason: si tu quieres yo podria ayudarte en eso

riki: por supuesto que si, entonces desde mañana te espero, ahorita te doy la direccion

iason: muchas gracias

katze: yo trabajo en un laboratorio de analisis clinicos ¿ no tendras problema con eso raoul?

raoul: no claro que no, soy muy bueno en esa area

katze: perfecto, mañana te espero en el laboratorio y esta es la direccion

raoul: muchas gracias mañana cada quien estara temprano con cada uno de ustedes

sakura: muy bien que todos ya tenien en donde trabajar y asi se evitaron ir a buscar, obito tu yo mañana empezamos a trabajar juntos yo se que nos vamos a llevar muy bien

iason: muchas gracias a ti sakura y a tus amigos por ayudarnos

sakura: de nada para que son los amigos

serena: bueno yo me tengo que ir a trabajar ahorita tengo una junta con otros escritores

katze: eso es un poco fastidioso no?

serena: si un poco pero ya estoy acostumbrada, bueno adios chicos nos vemos mañana sesshomaru

sesshomaru: adios

a la mañana siguiente

los 4 blondies se despertaron y comieron tranquilamente despues de comer cada uno se fue su trabajo nuevo

vamos con obito

obito llego al restaurante de sakura y entro y vio a sakura

obito: hola sakura como esta

sakura: bien, bueno obito te voy a enseñar todo

los dos fueron primero a la cocina, le enseño lo que estaba en el restaurante

sakura: bien vamos a cambiarnos

obito: ee?

sakura: vamos a ponernos los uniformes para empezar a trabajar

los dos se fueron a los vestidores y obito quedo impresionado por el uniforme

sakura: no se si te quede bien

obito: me lo voy a probar

sakura: claro yo me cambiare en los vestidores de las chicas

sakura se fue de hay, obito se quedo solo y empezo a cambiar la ropa, despues de que esta listo se fue a ver en un espejo y se quedo con la boca abierta el uniforme le quedaba bien, sakura volvio a entrar y vio a obito y se quedo con la boca abierta y se sonrojo, obito la vio vestida

esta muy linda - penso obito

vamos con sesshomaru

sesshomaru llego a la direccion que le dio serena cuando llego al edificio entro y vio a una chica que lo miro

chica: tu eres sesshomaru

sesshomaru: si

chica: bien le voy a llevar donde serena y a donde su nuevo equipo

los dos empezaron a caminar elevador, los dos se subieron y la chica marco el piso 16 y el elevador empezo a subir, llegaron al piso 16 y se bajaron y empezaron a caminar donde estaba serena y el equipo

chica: bueno te deseo suerte

sesshomaru la miro la chica estaba asustada la chica, por din llegaron donde estaban ellos y la chica trago fuertemente saliva

chica: ten cuidado

la chica se fue de hay rapidamente, sesshomaru entro y lo que vio lo sorprendio, habia 5 sillas de cada lado de la mesa y estaban 5 hombres de cada lado y vio a serena con un libro

sesshomaru: serena

serena: hola sesshomaru, chicos quieres presentarle a nuestro nuevo intregante, su nombre es sesshomaru

5 chico: que nombre tan raro

serena: CALLATE inuy ponte a trabajar

serena le lanzo un libro a inu que le golpeo la cabeza

serena: los demas presenteses

1: soy naru

2: soy makoto

3: alex

4: haru

6: kakashi y el idiota que le pegaron con el libro es inuyasha

inuyasha: no soy idiota

7: soy satoshi

8: takumi

9: miyagi

10: misaki

serena: bueno ya se presentaron pongase a trabajar, bueno sessho-kun te voy a enseñar todo el edificio

inuyasha: eso no es justo

serena: inuyasha ponte a trabajar o te castro


	6. Chapter 6: nuestro primer dia de trabajo

**espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo de iason y riki y gracias por los comentarios, bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 5**

**capitulo 5: nuestro primer día de trabajo**

**posdata: mañana en la noche publicare la secuela de junjou a new love espero que le guste la secuela **

narra iason

llegue donde voy a trabajar desde hoy, cuando llegue vi a hombres con muchas manchas en la cara y en sus ropas, llegue y vi a unas personas que estaban sentadas hablando me acerque a esas personas

iason: hola

xxx: hola que deseas

iason: busco a riki

xxx 2: a riki?

iason: si

xxx: bueno ven con nosotros

los 3 empezamos a caminar donde estaba riki y llegamos y vi a alguien arreglando un auto el chico de cabello castaño agarro los pies de la persona y la saco para afuera y vi que era riki

riki: que pasa michael y naraku?

naraku: alguien te esta buscando

riki: quien?

michael: el

el castaño me señalo y riki me miro sorprendido y después sonrió

riki: chicos quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo integrante iason

naraku: mucho gusto

michael: un gusto iason

riki: bien iason te enseñare la oficina y unos de ustedes termine de arreglar el auto

naraku: si señor

los dos fuimos a la oficina que voy a trabajar y la vi esta muy limpia y muy arreglada

riki: espero que te guste trabajar aquí iason

iason: riki estas cubierto de que?

riki: esto es aceite de los autos

iason: a ok

riki: bueno te enseñare lo que debes hacer

me sente en la silla y riki estaba a mi lado y me ayudaba con la computadora y también me ayudaba hacer los balances en la computadora veía como manejaba la computadora

riki; bueno entiendes algo iason

iason: si riki

riki se alejo de mi lado y se sentó en el mueble que había en la oficina yo lo miraba y el teléfono sono riki suspiro y contestó

riki si..si..arreglamos autos y motos...,aja...por cambiar los vidrios del auto..no se cuanto seria...mas tardare...lo llamo y le dijo cuanto es por todo...ok...cuando va a traer...el...auto...ok...bueno...adiós

iason: que pasa riki?

riki: un señor viene mañana a traer su auto que se le rompieron todos los vidrios y quiere que le compremos los vidrios y le areglemos el auto no se cuanto seria lo que tiene que pagar el señor

iason: dejarme hacerte los balances de las cuentas

riki: ok iason, quieres algo de tomar?

iason: agua

riki: ok iason

riki salio de la oficina y se fue a buscar agua para iaso

vamos con raoul

raoul estaba trabajando al lado de katze, los dos estaban buscando unos análisis clínicos de una señora que lo vino a buscar hoy, a si que katze y raoul estaban alterados buscando los análisis clínicos

katze: diablos donde estarán esos análisis

raoul: no te acuerdas verdad?

katze: no si lo supiera sabría donde esta

raoul: bueno sera mejor buscarlo

katze: si

katze se acordó donde estaba los análisis a si que fue a buscarlos

raoul: ya lo encontraste?

katze: si

raoul vio a katze buscando los análisis en una caja que estaban en un estante vio como katze se caia de la escalera y fue donde estaba el, katze tenia los ojos cerrados no sintió el duro suelo lo que sintio fue unos brazos al rededor de el, abrió los ojos y vio a raoul cargándolo como si fuera una princesa

raoul: estas bien katze

katze: si gracias raoul

raoul: de nada, ahora debemos darle el informe a la señora

katze: ok

raoul bajo a katze de sus brazo y los dos fueron a entregarle el informe clínico a la señora, los dos caminaron donde estaba la señora y la vieron sentada leyendo un libro

katze: señora uchinimita aquí esta los resultados

(n/m: en realidad no se de donde saque ese apellido XD )

uchimita: gracias katze-san y raoul-san

raoul: de nada

la señora uchimita se fue con los resultados en las manos

vamos con obito y sakura

sakura y obito estaba en la cocinada hablando feliz mente 3 personas interrumpieron la conversación las 3 personan eran chicos uno era de cabello negro y ojos azules, el segundo chico es de cabello rubio y ojos color miel y el tercer chico es de cabello castaño y ojos azul

xxx: hola querida sakura

sakura se lanzo a los brazos de los 3 chicos

sakura: itachi, miroku y matts

obito vio como ella abrazaba a los 3 chicos, y supo que el pelinegro era el tal itachi, que el rubio era miroku y matts era el castaño

sakura: chicos quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo integrante su nombre es obito

itachi: mucho gusto

miroku: un gusto

matts: lo que dicen ellos

obito: espero que seamos amigos

sakura: bien queridos a trabajar , vamos obito-kun vamos a cocinar

obito: hay sakura-chan

vamos con serena y sesshomaru

serena y sesshomaru regresaron donde estaba el equipo y lo que vieron dejo a sesshomaru con los ojos abiertos y a serena muy enojada

serena: I.N.U.Y.A.S.H.A

serena pego un grito que se escucho por todo el departamento donde trabajan, inuyasha voltio asustado donde estaba su jefa y la vio con un aura de fuego a su alrededor inuyasha retrocedió para atrás

serena: me puedes decir que es lo que paso aquí inuyasha

inuyasha: todo fue culpa de kakashi

kakashi: a mi no me metas en tus problemas

todos: a nosotros tampoco

satoshi: a si que resuelves tus problema baka

inuyasha: los amos queridos amigos

sesshomaru: que paso aquí?

serena: eso es lo mismo que quiero saber

naru: preguntarle al baka

serena vio como inuyasha que estaba callado a si que puso cartas en el asunto

serena: bien como el baka de inu no quiere hablar las próximas semanas trabajaran el doble sin descansos y y sin ir a sus hogares a dormir tundra pocas horas para comer y ir a sus casas a darse un baño y quiero que muevan sus lindos traseros antes de que yo llegue

todos: no es justo

serena: no me culpen a mi culpen a inuyasha, sesshomaru como tu eres nuevo no tendrás que pagar las consecuencias de tu bruto compañero baka inuyasha

todos: INUYASHA

inuyasha salio corriendo de donde estaba seguidos por sus compañeros que los quería matar

serena: bien querido sessho empecemos a trabajar

sesshomaru: claro

todos: no huyas cobarde

mientas que ellos dos trabajaban a inuyasha lo estaban torturando de la manera mas horrible

**espero que le aya gustado el capitulo 5**

**¿comentarios?**


	7. Chapter 7: el cumpleaños de serena

**aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de un amor entre un blondies y un humano espero que le guste el nuevo capitulo que les traigo a ustedes este capitulo va dedicado a mi gran amiga sesshomarusama espero que te guste el capitulo que les traigos**

**Ai no Kusabi no me pertenece yo solo tomos prestamos a los personajes para hacer esta historia **

_dos semanas despues_

_ narra sakura_

_estoy preparando un pastel con la ayuda de obito mi amiga serena mi amiga cumple hoy a si que los chicos y yo decidimos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa se que le va a gustar a nuestra amiga la fiesta sera aqui en mi restaurante mientas obito y yo preparamos el pastel los chicos se encargan de los preparativos como arreglar el restaurante vamos a invitar a muchos de los chicos y chicas que conocemos enviamos las invitaciones hace una semana seguro todos van a venir a la fiesta numero 22 todos vamos pasarla bien en su cumpleaños, le pusimos todo lo que ella le gusta hasta vamos a invitar a nuestros amigos extranjeros todos estamos ayudando a decorar, salid de la cocina y vi a los chicos decorando _

_sakura: valla esta quedando genial _

_riki: a ella le gustara _

_sakura: si_

_iason: valla seguro la fiesta sera algo estupendo_

_katze: si _

_raoul: y que edad cumple serena_

_riki: 22 años _

_sakura: vamos a invitar a todos hasta los amigos de serena de su trabajo _

_iason: a si que ustedes celebran los cumpleaños de sus seres queridos_

_riki: si _

_sakura: ustedes nunca le celebraron su cumpleaños?_

_raoul: no_

_sakura: nosotros celebraremos su cumpleaños le voy a decir a serena_

_katze: genial ve a terminar el pastel_

_sakura: no me presiones _

_katze: no te estoy presionando _

_riki: discuntan otro dia pero hoy no_

_vamos con serena_

_serena estaba furiosa ninguno de sus amigos ni compañeros recordo que hoy cumple años y tambien por que por culpa de cierto baka con que trabaja se retraso el trabajo, le lanzo un libro a inuyasha que lo dejo inconciente por 3 horas, nadien queria hablar por que tenia miedo de salir golpeado, serena veia a todos hacer su trabajo y vio a kakashi pasar un mensaje a alguien le lanzo su taza de cafe_

_serena: ponte a trabajar y deja de mandar mensajes_

_haru: serena estas bien_

_serena: si_

_satoshi: vamos serena no pongas esa cara de amargada _

_serena: que no tengo cara de amargada y pongase a trabajar o resivirar el mismo destino que bakaya _

_takumi: quien es bakaya?_

_misaki: creo que es inuyasha_

_miyagi: aaaa_

_alex: quiere que le traiga algo serena makoto y yo vamos a comprar algo_

_serena: quiero chocolate_

_kakashi: que humor_

_serena: dijiste algo?_

_kakashi: no_

_sesshomaru: mmm_

_makoto: bien ahorita regresamos y jefa querida no mates a bakaya o a los chicos _

_serena: mmm ok_

_sesshomaru: por que estas tan enojada hoy_

_serena: no por nada _

_serena: nada sesshomaru _

_vamos con alex y makoto_

_alex: esta furiosa _

_makoto: si vamos a llamar a los chicos cuando se van a tardar _

_alex: llamalos y yo compro el chocolate_

_makoto: pense que era una escusa_

_alex: makoto eres adorable pero eres ingenuo a la vez ella preguntara y el chocolate y sabra que estamos ocultando algo_

_makoto: ok te quiero_

_alex: si yo tambien te quiero makoto_

_makoto: vamos a revelar que estamos saliendo?_

_alex: si mi makoto_

_makoto: ve a comprar el chocolate que llamare a riki para saber si ya todo esta listo_

_alex: ok_

_devuelta con serena_

_serena: cuanto despertara el bakaya _

_haru: no se le diste tan fuerte _

_serena: pervertido _

_haru: que _

_kakashi: fue el sentido doble de la palabra que dijiste haru_

_haru: que yo no soy pervertido el pervertido es kakashi_

_takumi: vamos a creerte _

_misaki: y pense que los pervertidos aqui son kakashi y inuyasha pero haru nunca lo pense de ti_

_haru: no soy pervertido_

_miyagi: como dijo kakashi fue el doble sentido de la palabra _

_serena: dejemos al pervertido por lo que veo kakashi y el bakaya no son los unicos aqui que son pervertidos_

_haru: que no soy pervertido_

_takumi: repite eso hasta que te lo creas_

_haru: ..._

_satoshi: se enfado _

_naru: dijiste algo pervertido _

_todos: jajajajajajaja_

_sesshomaru: valla estas feliz serena_

_serena: aaa si_

_sesshomaru: te ves linda cuando ries_

_serena: eee_

_todos: tan tan tan tan tan tan _

_serena: CHICOS_

_kakashi: pronto ara boda_

_serena: CALLATE _

_inuyasha: cuando se casan _

_serena: INUYASHA_

_satoshi: cuando es la boda_

_miyagi: piensa invitarnos a la boda_

_naru: quien sera la madrina inuyasha_

_inuyasha: YO NO SERE LA MADRINA_

_misaki: tiene pinta de ser chica_

_serena: jajajajajaja_

_inuyasha: por que tengo pinta de chica_

_sesshomaru: por el cabello largo_

_inuyasha: tu tambien tiene el cabello largo_

_kakahsi: si lo tiene largo pero no se comportar como una esposa y una chica_

_todos: jajajajajaja_

_inuyasha: m..._

_serena: se enfado_

_satoshi: ya se quien puede ser mi madrina cuando me case con mi adorado takumi_

_todos: QUEEEE_

_serena: se casan los dos cuando planeabas decirmelo_

_takumi: hoy en la noche_

_inuyasha: no sere la madrina_

_misaki: felicidades_

_serena: que sean felices_

_takumi: gracias_

_haru: si se tardar makoto y alex_

_miyagi: celoso_

_haru: no_

_makoto: ya regresamos_

_alex: aqui esta tu chocolate querida jefa_

_serena: gracias y por que se tardaron_

_makoto: habia muchas persona_

_alex: no nos perdimos de nada_

_serena: takumi y satoshi se casa_

_alex: a eso ya lo supimos hace tiempo_

_serena: y no me dijeron_

_makoto: es que no queria que supieran eso era una sorpresa_

_serena: esta bien_

_alex: queremos que nos acompañe al restaurante de sakura_

_serena: por que?_

_makoto: es que quieren hablar con tigo_

_serena: ok_

_makoto: inuyasha acompañala y has que se retrase_

_inuyasha: por que yo_

_kakashi: por que si_

_naru: ya todo esta listo_

_alex: si_

_sesshomaru: mejor nos vamos ya_

_vamos con sakura y los chicos_

_sakura: ya todo esta listo solo falta que lleguen_

_riki: eso espero_

_katze: dice makoto que inuyasha la retrasara un poco hasta que lleguen todo y esten en sus posiciones_

_michael: esta fiesta seguro sera como todos_

_raoul: como todas?_

_naraku: si todas las fiesta acaba con mucho alcohol,bailes, con locura y cuando estamos muy tomados no sabemos lo que hacemos, a la mañana siguiente nos derpertamos con una resaca y casi no recordamos lo que hacemos _

_matts: la fiesta de riki,katze,serena y sakura son las mejores por que son los amos delas fiesta_

_itachi; una vez hicieron una fiesta y a la mañana siguiente todos los invitados no recordaron nada y algunos pararon a otros lugares desconocidos y otros se acostaron en un hotel todo puede pasar en una fiesta de los 4 mosqueteros pero pasaron un video por la t.v que la fiesta fue epica y esta seguro lo sera_

_miroku: por eso que todo lo que conoce a los 4 mosqueteros saben que sus fiestas son las mejores _

_iason: valla_

_riki: por dios no exageren_

_miroku: no exageramos hace 3 meses hicieron una fiesta que todos no recordamos nada y itachi se acossto con matts_

_matts: no tenia que contarlo _

_miroku: pero es la verdad_

_itachi: ..._

_naru: ya estamos todos solo falta que llegue inuyasha con serena_

_katze: esperamos que ese idiota no lo arruine como siempre_

_haru: tienes razon_

_sakura: bien todos a sus posiciones_

_riki: se escuchan afuera apaguen las luces _

_inuyasha: vamos jefa no entre quiero decirle algo_

_serena: quiero entrar inuyasha no me detengas_

_inuyasha: pero _

_serena: pero no inuyasha_

_serena entro al restaurante con inuyasha y lo vio todo apagado y inuyasha dio un suspiro llegaron justo a tiempo, las luces se prendieron y serena vio a todos a sus amigos a su hermano a todos lo que conoce_

_todos: sorpresa_

_serena: pense que lo habian olvidado_

_riki: no lo olvidamos solo estamos preparando esta fiesta para ti_

_sakura: todo lo mantuvimos en secreto hasta el baka de inuyasha_

_katze: no queriamos que te enteras _

_serena: chicos gracias_

_miroku: que empiece la fiesta _

**que les parecio el capitulo espero que le aya gustado y lo siento por haberlo dejado hasta aqui pero en el siguiente capitulo le contare que hicieron en la fiesta de serena, y quien termino en lugares desconocido quien se acosto con alguien nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo se despide**

**misaki kusama **

**bye**


End file.
